Try to Turn a Knight
by Hamm-Ram
Summary: a Tenkai Knights fic. rated for mature themes. don't like, don't read. I don't own Tenkai Knights
1. Chapter 1

here's a Tenkai Knights fic. the knights, Gen and Beni will all be three years older in this story. hope you like it.

* * *

"So, Gen, any luck in finding the Black Key?" Beni asked as she twirled her hair, walking into the room.

"Still no luck," the dark brown-haired teen said. "Moreover, the Knights are close to getting the Tenkai Dragon back. I fear that Vilius or Urius is close to finding out our true intentions. Not only that, but the Tenkai Knights have already obtained Tenkai Titan Fusion, and are getting more and more powerful everyday. We don't have much time."

"Maybe it's time we get one of the Knights on our side."

"Easier said than done. You're not exactly on their list of people to trust right now."

"I've got my ways. Knights or not, they're still boys."

Gen simply chuckled at that.

"I imagine you have someone in mind."

"Oh, I do. The very core of the Knights."

Gen looked toward her, and had a shocked voice.

"You mean… Guren?"

Beni just chuckled.

-Meanwhile on Quarton-

We find the Corekai and the Knights fighting Granox, Slyger and a whole lot of Corrupted. Granox and Slyger were fused with beasts while in Titan mode, Granox with a War Stallion and Slyger with a Sky Griffin. The Knights were in Titan mode as well, ready to even the playing field.

"You ready to do this, Lydendor?" Valorn, AKA Toxsa Dalton, asked the Yellow Knight.

"You know it, Valorn!" Lydendor, AKA Chooki Mason, said.

"How about you, Tributon?" Bravenwolf, AKA Guren Nash, asked the blue knight.

"You know it, Bravenwolf!" Tributon, AKA Ceylon Jones, said.

"Valorn! Lydendor! Titan Shape shift Mode, activate!"

"Bravenwolf! Tributon! Titan Shape shift Mode, activate!"

The four knights performed Titan Fusion. Valorn's legs folded in while his armor was detached. Then Lydendor formed the legs of their fusion. After his yellow armor was attached to the Valorn half's arms, the weapon bricks formed, Lydendor's chain saber in his left hand and Valorn's staff in his right hand.

"We're twice the knight!" Valydendor said with Valorn's and Lydendor's voices in unison.

"We're twice the knight!" Bravuton said.

Valyndendor took out the fusion of the Titan Mode of Granox and a War Stallion while Bravuton took out Slyger fused with a Sky Griffin.

"We have triumphed once again, thanks to the legendary Tenkai Knights!" Beag said, as the Corekai cheered.

-a few minutes later-

"We are close to retrieving the Tenkai Dragon from the Corrupted's evil clutches! Are you sure you have to return to your secret base, Bravenwolf?"

"Yeah, Beag," Bravenwolf said. "We need to recharge our Tenkai Energy."

"Very well, then when you return, we shall storm Vilius's castle!"

The Tenkai Knights left the Corekai, and saw Mr. White and Wakamei.

"Nice job, you four," Mr. White said. "You're close to stopping Vilius's evil plans."

"And then after that, you won't have to fight anymore, right?" Wakamei asked, hope in her eyes.

"Maybe," Guren said. "We don't know what'll happen after he's defeated once and for all."

"Well, just remember to keep my baby brother safe."

"Sis, I'm not a baby anymore!" Toxsa said.

"Don't worry, we will," Chooki said.

"Yeah, so long as I don't have to change diapers," Ceylon said, laughing loud. Unfortunately, no one else found it funny.

"Anyway, I gotta get home and feed Max. See ya tomorrow."

"Later, Guren."

So, Guren walked to his home. When he got there, he saw Gen and Beni there.

"Gen, Beni, what are you doing here? Not that I don't appreciate the company, but-."

Before he could continue, Beni walked up to him, and sprayed some weird gas in his face. It made him woozy, and caused him to pass out. Then, Beni and Gen dragged him somewhere so Beni could do what she had planned.

* * *

uh-oh. not good, huh? any guesses as to what Beni has planned for Guren?


	2. Chapter 2

here's the second chapter. hope you like it. and thanks for telling me how to spell Eurus's name, LOC.

* * *

"Ugh, where am I?" Guren asked himself. He noticed he was tied up, and tried to break free. "Ceylon, Toxsa, Chooki, help!"

"Your friends aren't coming to help you," a sultry voice said. Guren turned towards the voice, and saw a familiar female silhouette.

"Beni?"

The pink-haired girl came out of the shadows, wearing a pink dominatrix outfit that hugged her body tight, revealing a generous amount of cleavage. She also had on pink leather heels and held a pink bullwhip. She walked up to him, rolling her hips in a mesmerizing manner.

"Correct, Guren. Oh, and don't worry about your kitty. We fed him before you got home. Now, time for some fun."

Before Guren could say anything, she slammed her lips against his, slipping a pill down his throat. Before he could ask, he suddenly felt hotter than his stomach was when he unlocked Titan Mode, and his cock was sticking straight up.

"Ooh, you're a big boy, aren't you?" Beni teased. "I know just how to make these things unleash their juices."

She started to stroke him off while nibbling on his nipples, making him moan loudly.

"You enjoying this?"

"I'd enjoy it a lot better if I could actually move."

"Sorry, Guren, can't do that. If I do that, you'll just run away, won't you?"

"Maybe."

"Sorry, can't let you do that. I'm going to keep this up till you're on our side."

"Your side? So I was right. You and Gen are Dromus and Venetta."

"Finally figured it out, huh? Could you be any slower? Then again, you are a boy, and boys are generally slow learners."

"What was that?"

"I… said… boys… are… stupid… and… slow."

* * *

so, what do you want the next chapter to have? Guren breaking free and fucking Beni without mercy, or the gang arriving having tracked Guren's holo-watch(or whatever that thing is called that they have on their wrists)?


	3. Chapter 3

As Beni said this, Guren got really mad, and managed to untie the ropes. This shocked Beni, and Guren took this moment to tackle her to the bed, ripping off her clothes, leaving her in nothing but a pink bikini.

"Looks like someone had other plans for me," Guren said. "Or is this what you always wear under your clothes?"

"Ha, I don't have to listen to a boy like you," Beni replied. However, Guren quickly tied her up before she knew what happened. She had trouble freeing herself. "How did you get free, and I can't?"

"During one of the moves, I was in a scout troop. Learned how to tie and untie knots in less than five seconds. You aren't getting out of there without scissors. Now, how to torture you."

"_May I make a suggestion?_" a familiar voice said over the intercom.

"Hey, what are you doing, Gen?"

"_You're always putting down boys. I think it's time to put you in your place._"

"What do you suggest, Gen?"

"_Well, I know she's always had sensitive ribs, stomach, feet, and armpits._"

Guren had a mischievous grin on his face as Gen said this, and Beni was scared.

"No, Guren, please don't. Don't do it."

"Give me one good reason not to."

"Um, we had fun that first time we ran into each other, didn't we?"

"You really think that's a good reason?"

"It's all I can think of at the moment."

"Well, I guess that's good."

"Oh, thank you, Guren. If you could please untie-."

Beni didn't get to finish her sentence as Guren squeezed her sides, making her shriek in laughter.

"As if that'd make up for all the lies you've told me or tried to kill us. No, I'm gonna enjoy this immensely."

Beni laughed immensely as he tickled her rips, feet, armpits, and stomach. He even used his tongue to poke her bellybutton and lick between her toes.

"GUREN HAHAHAHA YOU'RE HAHAHAHAHA PERVERTED BOY!"

"I don't wanna hear that from someone who walks around in a bikini like this and is getting turned on from being tickled."

It was true. She did get turned on from being tickled. Sometimes, when she can't sleep, she'll have her puppy tickle her with its tongue until she came enough to pass out.

After a few more minutes of that, she came like a dam had been busted open. As she came down from her high, she fell asleep, totally spent.

"_Nice job, Guren._ _Your clothes are right outside, cleaned and ready for you to go._"

"Thanks, Gen, especially for getting back at Beni."

"_It was my pleasure._"

So Guren put on the clothes, and went home.

-The next day, at Mr. White's shop-

"Hey, guys," Guren said as he entered the junk shop. He saw they all had huge grins plastered on their faces. "What?"

"This," Ceylon said, showing Guren a video.

Guren's jaw dropped as he saw it was him and Beni from yesterday. Well, their heads were censored, but the voices were the same.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Anonymous sender sent us all a link," Chooki said.

"Nice job taking care of bubblegum head!" Toxsa said.

Guren laughed nervously, embarrassed by what his friends were saying. He also wondered if he'd do that again with Beni.

* * *

so tell me if you'd like a sequel.


End file.
